What Now?
by mac-reye
Summary: Abby cheats on Brody with Danny, or so he thinks. Weeks after the breakup, Abby's plans change dramatically. I am horrible at summaries, just check it out. T just to be safe, eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Imagine, Abby cheated on Brody with Danny, Richie didn't interfere for once. Brody breaks up with Abby. This is set 6 weeks after Abby sleeps with Danny and the breakup and 5 months after Brody and Abby start their "not" relationship (after Richie finds out about them). This is kind of in response to a fic by GoofyGal2008 titled Déjà vu All Over Again. It's been on my mind since I read it. Unfortunately, I DO NOT own Against the Wall, Abby, Richie, Danny (they can keep him), Brody or any of the other characters, nor do I own the story Déjà vu All Over Again by GoofyGal2008. Read and review please.**

**PS: Warning, some spoilers.**

Pulling my jacket tighter around me as I exit the warm doctor's office and step onto the crowed sidewalk. Within seconds my numb body registers the blistering cold, and here I thought I would never feel anything again after the doctor confirmed my fears. So lost in thought, I don't even register my name being called until a hand grabs me on the shoulder.

"Richie! Oh hey, what are you doing here?" I ask looking over to see the cop car parked on the curb, Brody sitting in the driver's seat.

Concerned, he looks at me, "You okay? I called your name like a million times? Hell, Brody even honked the horn, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I lied shrugging it off.

"You sure," he asks skeptical. Nodding, he seems placated, "Well hop in, well give you a lift before you freeze out here."

"I'm fine, really, don't worry about me, I kind of like the cold, makes everything numb." Giving him a hug, I turn and continue down the street to my apartment. I make sure I am a good block away before I let the tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. Thanks for the enormous reaction to the first chapter! This chapter takes place 3 weeks after Abby discovers she is pregnant. Also, I am altering the first chapter slightly, Abby and Brody break up because he thinks she slept with Danny, but she actually didn't. Read and Review.**

Pulling the blanket around me trying to keep warm I snuggle deeper into my couch and begin thinking back to that day 3 weeks ago.

_Hearing a knocking at my door, I stand to answer it. Leaning against the doorframe was Danny._

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask confused since he has hardly spoken to me since I chose Brody over him._

_Smiling that ever so charming Danny Mitchell smile he says, "I think that you make a mistake choosing Brody. Let me take you out tonight, give me another chance to prove that I am the right guy for you." _

_I froze shocked, "Danny I…." I didn't get to finish as he leaned forward and kissed me hard. The kiss broke and I was about to tell him that I didn't want to be with him when I looked up and saw Brody._

Coming back to reality, I try to shake the image of his eyes that night, hurt and betrayed. He still won't speak to me, won't answer my calls or texts, and walks the other way when our paths cross. This is a problem, because I really don't want to leave this news on his voicemail, I want to tell him in person, but it looks like that will never happen. Deciding writing a letter would be better, I grab a pen and a notebook and begin.

_Dear Brody,_

_ This is not how I wanted to do this; I wanted to tell you, face to face. I know you probably hate me but the truth is, I never slept with Danny. He showed up at my door and kissed me, that's when you showed up. I meant it when I said that I wanted to be with you. I love you and I hope you still love me. Anyway, what I need to tell you is that I am 14 weeks pregnant with your baby. I understand if you want nothing to do with me or the baby but I really hope that's not the case. In this letter is also a sonogram picture, I thought you might want one. I hope you are okay, and I hope that you can forgive me, and I hope that we can fix things between us. _

_All my love,_

_Abby_

Sealing the envelope, I decided to walk it over to his apartment and leave it in his box. Grabbing a jacket I headed out.

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's chapter 3, there will be more of the family coming soon. Also, I have no clue about the workings of the Chicago police department or any other department for that matter. **

Richie POV

"Hey man, we gotta go, bad accident." I told Brody as I walk into the locker room.

"What happened?" He asked grabbing his coat.

As we walk towards the car I tell him, "Hit and run, driver hit a pedestrian, the girl on the 911 call said it appeared the driver was drunk, he jumped a sidewalk and hit a woman then sped off."

"Geez," Brody said as he sped off and I flicked the sirens and lights on.

Arriving at the scene, we headed over to see the victim who was being prepared to go to the hospital. I froze when I saw the blond hair, "Abby, Abby, what happened?"

She wasn't conscious but kept a death grip on a blood stained envelope. "Sir, we gave her a sedative to knock her out, she will be fine but we need to get her to the hospital immediately, are you family?"

Nodding my head "yes" I climb in the ambulance.

"Don't worry about anything Rich, she'll be okay, I'll call everyone and let them know, then have another car out her to take over the case. After that's all squared away I'll meet you at the hospital, keep me updated." Brody says as he shuts the ambulance doors.

Brody POV

Reluctantly, I picked up the phone, "Hi, Mrs. K, its Brody."

Abby POV

Waking up, I see a familiar face and hear a blurry voice, "Abby, can you hear me?"

I nod slightly at my former sister in law.

"Good, can you feel this?" Amy asks as she pricks my legs.

I nod again.

"What about this?" She pricks my fingers.

I nod. With her help, I sit up slowly, "What happened?" I ask as I notice the soreness that seemed to consume me.

"You were walking down the street and a car jumped the sidewalk and hit you. You will be incredibly sore for awhile but you're going to be okay."

"What about my baby?" I ask. Amy's face drops as she calls for a nurse to take me to get an ultrasound immediately.

Meanwhile… Richie POV

I try to sit still in the hard plastic chair as I wait for my family to get here. Shoving my hands in my pocket I try to force myself to stop moving, I feel something. Pulling it out I realize that it's the envelope, the one that Abby was holding onto so tightly. On the way to the hospital, the EMTs handed it to me. "Oh what the hell," I say ripping it open. I almost stop reading when I see it's addressed to Brody, but then something catches my eye, "14 weeks pregnant" I whisper. I couldn't believe it, Abby's pregnant.

"Hey, Richie, any word on her yet?" I see my brothers and parents rush in, Brody following not far behind.

Shoving the letter back in my pocket, I stand to hug my mom, "No not yet, the EMTs think she'll be fine but they wanted to run more tests." Turning towards my partner, "Is there any leads on the bastard that hit her yet?"

Shaking his head, "Not yet, Roberts and Griggs are on it, I made them promise to keep us updated."

"Hey guys she's awake," turning I see my former sister in law standing at the double doors that lead to the trauma rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi, so sorry it took longer than I planned to get chapter 3 up. Your support has been amazing and I love ya'll so much. Thanks for not getting too aggravated with me for the short chapters. Also, there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, and I suck at writing dialogue, so please bear with me. Once again, sorry for the ridiculous changes in POV. And, in this story (and hopefully Season 2) Donnie and Mackie are together. Hope you enjoy!**

Richie POV

We all stood at once.

"Amy what's going on, is she okay?" Mom asked panicked.

"She will be fine, she is conscious but at the moment we can't let you into the room until more of her test come back."

"But she'll be okay?" Steve asks worriedly.

Smiling at him, "Yea, she'll be okay, I have to get back there, I just wanted to come update you guys," looking at Donnie, "where are the kids?"

"Dropped them off with Gail and Laura, they were so tired Steve had to help me carry them upstairs."

"IS SHE OKAY?" Lina and Mackie rush through the doors at the same time, worry etched on their faces.

"Yea, she'll be fine," Dad says offering them a soft smile.

"Thank God," Mackie exclaims from the comfort of Donnie's arms as he kisses her on the temple.

I used the distraction to pull Amy off to the side, "Hey, I just found out, Abby's pregnant, do you know if the baby's okay?"

"As far as we can tell, the baby's fine, but we are still running tests." Turning back to everyone, she says, "I'll let you guys know when you can go back to see her," and turns to go back through the doors.

While everyone's occupied, I motion Brody off to the side, "Hey, so Abby was holding an envelope when the car hit her, the paramedics gave it to me, and I opened it right before everyone got here. It's addressed to you."

He gives me a questioning look but opens it. Shock overcomes his face as he reads the letter, "We have to tell the doctors, something could be wrong with the baby or…"

I interrupt, I told Amy, apparently, she already knew, the baby is fine as of now but they are still running tests." Hearing my phone go off, I read the text.

_Act like you're going to the bathroom or something and head to the nurses' station down the hall, I'll meet you there, Abby wants to speak with you._—Amy

"Follow my lead," I whisper to my partner, "Hey, were gonna go check in with our captain, see if there's any updates, be back in a sec."

Everyone nods a Brody and I get halfway down the hall before he asks, "What's that all about?"

"Amy text me, Abby wants to see us. Well, actually me but you and Abby need to talk anyway so…"

Shaking his head slightly, "You know, you should probably learn to mind your own business and stop meddling."

Laughing, "One of these days."

Abby POV

"What do you mean Richie knows?" I ask Amy panicked.

Trying to calm me down, "Relax Abby, he didn't tell anyone else as far as I know, he just wanted to make sure that the baby was okay."

I sink back into the uncomfortable bed, "Is there any way I could see him?"

"Fine, but only him, I will not have the entire Kolwalski clan back here stressing you out even more. I'll go see what I can do." She says before stepping outside.

Amy POV

As soon as I round the corner, I see Richie…and Brody. "Oh hell, she's gonna kill me," I mutter to myself. "What part of she wants to see YOU do you not understand? Do you know how pissed she'll be once she finds out that he knows, did you even consider that maybe she wanted to be the one to tell him? He does know right?" I am just a little proud that he flinches ever so slightly.

"I had to tell him, this is his kid to," Richie guiltily tries to defend himself.

"Whatever, Brody, why don't you go in and talk to Abby, I know that she would like to speak with you. She's down the hall, room 312." I say calmly in my "doctor voice".

"She asked for Richie, he should go in first."

Smiling at him I say evenly, "Oh, Richie is going to be a little busy for a moment, he is about to get a very long lesson about minding his own business."

"Okay then," Brody says as he takes a deep breath and heads around the corner towards Abby's room. I turn and glare at my former brother in law.

Abby POV

I hear the door open and look up, "Really Richie for once…" To say I am shocked is an understatement, "You know I am officially giving the title of big mouth brother to Richie because apparently Steve gossips less."

"Yea, Rich does need to learn to mind his own business, although in this case I am kinda glad he did what he did. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was going to but then one thing led to another and then I was going drop off that letter and then there was a freaking car and next thing I know I'm here. I'm so sorry Brody, I should have told you the day I found out but there was so much crap." Before I know what's happening Brody has his arms around me and I'm crying into his shirt.

"Shh, its okay Abs, everything will be okay. Amy said that you were alright," I nod, "what about the baby?"

They are bringing a portable ultrasound machine up but as far as she can tell everything's okay."

"Good, that's good." He says as the door opens again, Richie and Amy walk in as well as a nurse.

"Ready for the ultrasound?" I nod, "Good, alright, its up to you weather or not you want them here."

"Yea, they can stay," I say then turn to glare at my brother, "Although I should make you sit outside."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy this time, it just kind of happened."

Rolling my eyes, "I guess you are forgiven then," I chuckle before turning serious, "but don't let it happen again."

"Alrightly then, lets see this baby," Amy says cheerfully.

**AN: Yay, I finally wrote a longer chapter! Hope you guys don't hate me too much and sorry for the crap dialogue. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hola! I am soooooooo sorry it took so long to get this up. Hopefully chapter 6 will be up much quicker. So here we are, chapter 5. I feel like I am not being true to the characters, let me know what you think, am I portraying them as they should be? And let's just pretend that the Kolwalski family would let Abby go home so easily after just being hit by a car. Also, big change, I decided that Abby is having twins instead of one baby. So keep that in mind. Enjoy!**

Abby POV

"Thankfully, the babies seems to be perfectly healthy, the heartbeat is stable and if you would like to know the sex of the baby I can tell you." Amy says smiling.

Brody and I look at each other and simultaneously say, "It's up to you."

Laughing, I tell Amy, "Yes, we want to know."

She turns the screen more towards us, "Meet your little girl and your little boy. I'll give you guys some time alone, and go print out the pictures." She stands up and practically drags my brother out of the room muttering about being nosy.

"Wow, I just can't believe this." Brody says smiling.

"So, what exactly are we going to do?" I ask.

"Tonight, we are going to sit down and have dinner and talk. Were going to take this one step at a time and everything will be alright."

The door pops open, "Here are your discharge papers, sign here, here, and here. Just take it easy over the next few weeks, no heavy lifting or anything strenuous." An older woman says polity, "All righty, you are good to go, your clothes are in a bag under the bed, also it would be best if you had someone to stay with you for the next few days."

"Thanks so much," I say to her as she walks out the door. Brody helps me sit up completely and grabs the bag from underneath the bed. With his help, I am dressed in my old grey sweat pants and a baggy hoodie in ten minutes. There's a knock at the door and Richie pops his head in, "We got to go back to the family before they begin to suspect anything. See you in a second sis."

After they leave, Amy steps in and hands me an envelope, "I printed enough for everyone and then some, also I let everyone know that you were being released and would be out soon, I did not tell them that you need someone to stay with you however, I figured that you and Brody might want to talk."

"Thanks so much for everything," I pull her into a hug and put the envelope in the pocket off my hoodie before walking towards the waiting room.

As soon as I walk through those double doors it erupts into a series of "Oh thank goodness!" "How are you feeling" and "I was so worried about you, don't every scare me like that again!"

"I'm fine, I promise, just a little tired, Amy said that I just need to rest a little. I think I'm just going to go home and sleep. Rich can you could bring me home?" I ask.

"Uh actually I rode in the ambulance with you, Brody think you can give us a lift?"

"Yea, no problem," Brody says.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow for lunch at the house, and no I do not need any of you to stay with me I'll be fine, I love you guys."

"Okay, but if you need anything at all you'd better call immediately," Mom says hugging me.

"I will I promise, thanks for everything," I say as Brody, Richie and I turn to start walking to the car.

Before long, Brody is parked in front of my apartment. We all get out of the car and Brody comes to stand next to me as Richie gets in the drivers seat, "Rest Abs, call me if you need anything at all got it," Richie says affectionately.

"Got it, thanks, I'll call you in the morning."

Smiling he says, "Okay," looking at Brody, "take care of my baby sister and my niece and nephew, see ya'll later." He drives off down the dark street and Brody and I head inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's chapter 6! Short and sweet, what do ya'll think about the decisions that are made in this chapter? Let me know!**

Abby POV

Closing the door behind us, I put the envelope of pictures on the cabinet before plopping down on the couch next to Brody, "How are you feeling," he asks concerned.

Leaning against him, I close my eyes before answering, "I'm okay, really just a little tired. And hungry, wanna order something?"

"Yea sounds good, what do you want?" He asks smiling down at me as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Umm…Pizza!"

He pulls out his phone and calls a place down the block, hanging up he says, "fifteen minutes or so."

"Okay," I reply allowing my mind to wander for a moment, "so while I was waiting for Amy to get in there earlier, I was trying to come up with names for the babies."

"Oh yea," he asks smiling down at me, "what did you come up with?"

"Mason Richard and Mackenzie, I haven't thought of a middle name for a girl yet, any suggestions on that ?"

"I think they're perfect, what about Reese, Mackenzie Reese," he says softly.

"It's beautiful, I really don't see what all the fuss is about, it's not that complicated to pick baby names." We both chuckle, "Now, what are we going to do about everything else?"

Sitting up a little straighter, he says, "Have you thought at all about what you're going to do as far as living arrangements?"

"Yea, the apartment down the hall is a lot bigger than this one, it's a two bedroom, two bath, I already signed the lease, I move in in a week and a half, which means that I have to tell the rest of the family before then, I guess I'll tell them tomorrow at lunch."

"Okay, and get one thing straight, you're not in this alone, I'm here one hundred percent and I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said that you didn't sleep with Danny, I was just so pissed that you choose him."

"Its okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I'd been planning to and it just never seemed like the right time. Do you think that we still have a shot?"

Giving me his signature smile, "Oh I definitely think we have a shot," he says before leaning in to kiss me long and slow. Somehow we ended up horizontal on the couch, just making out, holding onto one another, that's when there was a knock at the door. "I'll be right back," he says before standing. He pays for the pizza and heads back towards the couch with some bottles of water on top the box, "bon appetite!"

**AN: **Okay don't hate me, I know these chapters are really short but I'm trying. Please review, let me know what you like or don't like and anything that you would like to see. Please keep writing ATW fics despite Lifetime's idiot decision to cancel this fantastic show. I'm starved to read stuff so start writing because the more ya'll write, the more I write. Thanks to all of you who have been following me and my stories and who have been reviewing.


	7. AN!

**Hey guys so I know it's been a crazy long time since I've updated this story. Things kind of got crazy with family and college. Thanks so much for reading and for your reviews, they mean the world to me. I do want to finish this story. That being said, it might take me a while but if you have anything you would like to see happen or any positive or negative comments please pm me! Maybe your ideas will give me the inspiration to write. **

-MacReye


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay so firstly I am sooooooo very sorry that it took me so long to update! I got so irritated that they cancelled the show and was left without any inspiration. Thank you all for continuing to message me and review! Had it not been for y'all I probably would have never updated! Also please keep reviewing and please send me any ideas or thoughts you have for this story, positive or negative—I will need to use your responses to my chapters as inspiration until Lifetime regains its common sense. As it has been so long I am sorry if I stray from the original plot a little, I will do my best to maintain the details and story as best as possible. And lastly, I do not own the show or characters.

Abby POV

As promised I went to my parents' house early the next morning, the envelope of sonograms in my hand.

"Abby! Are you feeling okay today honey? Do you want something to eat? Hey Brody! What about you? Are you hungry?" my mom rushed through a thousand questions at once as she ushered us into the kitchen and placed us at the table before beginning to fix us each a plate of food.

"Mom calm down, I'm fine! Is everyone here yet?" I asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Yes everyone except Richie and Laura, they should be getting her—"

"WE'RE HERE!" Richie shouts interrupting her as he and Laura walk into the kitchen. "Hey you, how are you feeling this morning?" He asks kissing me on the head.

Sighing at the redundant questions, "I'm fine, why don't you get everyone in here," I suggest with a pointed look to Richie.

"Sure thing Abbs," he opens the back door and shouts, "GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE, ABBY'S GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!" We all glare at him as he turns around, "What?! You said to get everyone, this was the fastest way."

Next thing I know the rest of my family was surrounding me, all asking how I was feeling and why Brody was here, and saying that I should have let them stay with me last night and how worried they were.

"QUIET!" I shout as Brody smirks next to me, "Okay first off I am fine, Brody and I got back together last night. Finally, the main news is that we are having twins."

Everyone screams at once as they practically tackle us into a huge hug. All of them asking a million questions. It takes almost fifteen minutes to calm them down enough so that I could hear myself think.

"AGAIN QUIET!" I yell laughing, Brody's arm snakes back around my waist as we being to fill the family in. "I'm 14 weeks, we are having a boy and a girl, Mason Richard and Mackenzie Reese." Reaching back to the table I grab the envelope, "oh and I have sonogram pictures if you want."

Suddenly I was surrounded by hands grabbing to see the newest additions to the family. A series of "awes" was heard.

"So why did y'all break up in the first place?" Steve asks. Richie smacks him in the chest as everyone else gives him pointed glares. "Well you are all thinking it!"He defends.

"It was a misunderstanding; Brody saw Danny kiss me and thought that I had cheated on him. But it doesn't matter now because we sorted things out," I say praying that Steve will drop the matter.

Thankfully, he kept quiet. The quiet didn't last long. "So what your saying is that he didn't bother to give you a chance to explain?!" Donnie asked irritated as he stood up.

"That's not what I said Donnie!" I defended.

"So what?! You didn't try to explain things to him?" He shouts at me before turning to Brody. "And you! You seriously thought that Abby would cheat on you?! What kind of person do you think she is?!"

"I was pissed and hurt. I walk around the corner thinking I'm about to see the woman I love, to find her kissing another guy. Your right, I probably should have talked to her but I didn't, and that something that I have to live with." Brody yells back. I was impressed, it's not often people stand up to my brothers like that.

Donnie deflates a little and I'm glad that he's not going to fight this anymore. "Okay, I get that. I guess if I had been in your shoes I would have thought the same way." He says as they bump fists, showing that things are cool. "Just make sure you take care of them, otherwise I'll have to kick your ass."

"Overprotective fools," I laugh at the sight of my brothers trying to look out for me, "I am a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Steve, Richie, and Donnie all snort, "Abbs you can't even walk on a flat surface without breaking something or ending up needing stitches," Richie says.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration Rich," I say as I stand up to get a cookie off the counter. Of course with my luck, I end up tripping over my own feet. Thankfully four sets of arms grab me and keep me upright. "Don't even think about saying anything!" I snap as I get the cookie.

AN: Okay so I think this is one of the longest chapters yet. I will try to make them a little longer. Please give me feedback! I need inspiration peoples!

Love always,

mac-reye


End file.
